recordedhistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Zhoongen
Zhoongen (ʐʉŋ'ɛn) was an ancient civilisation on the River Jajazh. It began about 2200 B.F.B. and ended about 400 B.F.B. At its peak, it had a population of several million, and consisted of a large number of peaceful cities. It was known for this peace, as well as its high level of economic and infrastructural development, with regards to engineering, government and architecture. It should be noted that they had no collective self-identity, or at least very little; Zhoongen is the name given to the civilisation by merchants and travellers from Borizu. The etymology of the word is unknown. They would have identified with the individual city they were from. History With the spread of agriculture to such a fertile area, population growth quickly ensued, and cities appeared. The area became populated with these city-states, and with the domestication of some animals in the area, economic activity boomed. It came into contact with the Twin Rivers region through maritime trade routes, and maintained a healthy and profitable exchange with them, including during the period that they were conquered by Borizu. When the climate change and migrations that destroyed Borizu came, however, it too was affected, and quickly collapsed. The cities were depopulated, and it is assumed that the inhabitants perished from famine and war, assimilated into other nearby populations, migrated east, north or west, or readopted a different, far more primitive lifestyle. Government The civilisation was composed of a number of city-states which had differing and diverse governments; some were ruled by elected officials, others by hereditary despots or tyrants, in the archaic sense of the word, others still by oligarchies, perhaps a council of religious leaders who claimed divine right. Most of their governments were able and competent though, and enabled the developments that the civilisation was famous even in Borizu for. Demographics The population of the civilisation depends on the delimitation of its borders, but it had one of the highest urbanisation rates in the world at the time, with at least several million within their society as a whole. Slavery was largely unknown, though they likely had some contact with it through trade with Borizu. A complex, antique class system in many ways replaced its social function. Military Zhoongen's inhabitants largely lacked any idea of the military. Though it is assumed civil forces existed, for preventing crime, they would have also put out fires, put down riots, and most likely helped in all matters applicable, from handing out alms to crying news to helping rebuild after disasters. Economy Trade was extensively carried out, with Borizu, Boemil and their predecessors, to the west, as well as most likely on a smaller scale to the north, south and east. Internal trade was also very strong, and involved the large-scale transfer of processed goods such as tools and furniture, as well as commodities such as wood, grain and livestock. Currency usage varied, but as trade with Borizu intensified, metals became the most commonly used and accepted currency in most parts of the land. Living standards, overall, were most somewhat likely higher than in Borizu. Geography Zhoongen was centred on the River Jajazh's valley, surrounded by desert and mountains. Category:Nations, states, countries & civilisations